


Can we go back to the beginning? - Darkstache

by CielWritesShit



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, markiplier’s egos
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author is tired, Damien goes as dark, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just coz, sleeping in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Dark is a stressed out student who ends up falling asleep in class. Not much else to say
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Can we go back to the beginning? - Darkstache

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really bad, but whatever. I’ve had this idea for a long time now, I just never got around to finishing it. My bad. 
> 
> Also, if you want more, please let me know, since I’m not sure what people want. Leave suggestions, prompts, and anything else in the comments. Also, since it came up recently, as long as you contact me about it, I am completely okay with you translating my work into other languages :)

Dark had never missed a class. Not that he was bragging about that. It was just that in the 18 months he’d been in Uni, he’d never once missed a lecture, never turned in an assignment late. Hell, he’d never so much as turned up late to a 6am class after pulling an all nighter to finish an assignment, because he’d messed up where he’d written the deadline and had thought that he had another week until it was done. Which is why he was currently regretting ever coming to university, as he drained the last of his 5th coffee that morning. Unfortunately, it didn’t feel like it was doing anything, and Dark could feel himself slipping into the blissful abyss of sleep, no matter how much he tried to keep himself conscious. Class had barely even started, and he knew he had to make it through another 2 hours. 

Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few minutes, just until the teacher started writing, he’d start feeling a bit better…

Dark jerked awake as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, class is over, you should probably wake up.” Someone who he didn’t know was waking him up. Dark lifted his head, and saw that yes, class was definitely over. Most people had left, and the few that were still there were either staying for their next class, or talking to the professor. 

Dark rubbed his eyes, and felt the wait of something over him. At first he thought it was a blanket, but on closer inspection, he found that it was a jacket. Some kind of sports one, with cream coloured sleeves and a hot pink body. It was more colourful than his normal jacket, a sleek leather one that he tended to wear everywhere. He didn’t think he owned something this colourful, even in all his years of being alive. That’s when he realised it couldn’t possibly belong to him. After all, he’s almost certain that the jacket was far too colourful to belong to him. Shit.

“Sorry, that’s mine,” the other guy responded. Dark hadn’t even realised that he was speaking out loud. Was he really that tired? “You looked pretty cold, so I thought it would be like a blanket. That’s probably weird, isn’t it.” Dark frowned as he removed the jacket. It was super comfy, after all. Smelled nice too, bubblegum and vanilla...

Wait. Why did he care about how it smelled? It’s a fucking jacket.

“It, uh, it’s fine. I’m Dark by the way.” He stood up, stretched, and cracked his neck. This guy seemed to be really nice, but Dark needed to find out what he’d missed in the lecture. He couldn’t afford to fall behind. Although, Dark wouldn’t mind having this guy as an acquaintance. Especially if he’d taken notes…

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Darkling.” The guy beamed at him. “My name is Willford Warfstache. I’m afraid I have to go, but don’t worry, I took notes for you. I’ll see you around.” With that, Wilford handed him a folded sheet of paper, picked up his jacket, and bounced away like an excited puppy. Dark let out a small huff of amusement, before picking up his things and leaving the class. He walked to his dorm, ready to catch up on what he’d missed, and didn’t stop to think about why there was only one sheet’s worth of notes from that class. Instead, his thoughts were full of the mysterious Willford.

The guy was attractive, Dark could admit to that. With his fluffy hair and his strong jawline. And don’t even get him started on those biceps. Dark knew he was well and truly screwed, and there was a slight chance that he wouldn’t be able to focus during his next class with the guy.

Mentally facepalming, Dark entered his dorm. He’d lucked out, he had no roommate, and was two doors from the kitchens, 3 from the showers. It was the nicest thing to not have to walk far to get food in an evening.

Dropping his bag by his feet, he flopped onto his desk chair and kicked off his shoes. He opened up the main zip and took out the single sheet of paper from the ridiculously handsome man in his class, as well as his notebook and his few pens, that had seemed to escape from their case again. However, as he unfolded the page, he found out what Willford had written. A single sentence. In really messy handwriting. With a pink pen.

Needless to say, Dark was angry.nBut his anger very quickly disappeared when he read what was written. 

“We just watched a movie, here’s my number.”

At the bottom of the sheet, there was a string of numbers, which Dark hurriedly added to his contacts. And if he stayed up that night texting, learning all about his newest ally, well. No one could judge him. Even if he fell asleep in class the next day, he wasn’t worried. 

After all, he knew that Wil would take the notes for him in class, should he fall asleep again.


End file.
